


i love you, baby.

by chocochuu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Crying, Cuddles, F/M, Lots of Crying, Men Crying, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochuu/pseuds/chocochuu
Summary: sometimes, love forgets. sometimes, love forgives.we put love above all, to the moon and back.





	i love you, baby.

"hey baby~" jisung calls out. it's late at night. jisung just came back from work and he's lying down behind you, playing with your hair while you text your mom.

"hmm?" you hum back.

"you're not gonna sleep yet? it's getting late." jisung glances at the time at the top-right corner of your phone screen. 22:56.

"hmm.. just a little while longer."

jisung pouts. he wants to wait for you, but his eyes grow too heavy and in just a few moments, he falls asleep.

you feel jisung's hands grow tired. eventually, he stops tugging at your hair and you let out a sigh you didn't know you were holding in. you turn off your phone and set it aside, pulling the sheets to your nose as you snuggle into jisung's warmth.

 

\---

 

"baby?"

you can just barely hear jisung's groggy voice through the speaker. you hold the phone to your ear with your shoulder while your hands focus on writing your thesis.

"hi. sorry. i might be back a bit later than usual." you say. for some reason you felt a bit breathless.

"oh, okay. are you gonna be fine coming home on your own? it's really late. i can come pick you up."

"no!! it's fine. i don't wanna keep you up."

jisung lets out a sigh on the other side of the phone. "okay. love you." 

you hum back, then end the call.

after a few hours, your hands get too cramped to the point that you can't even write anymore. you let out a sigh and put down your pen, letting your limbs strecth out. a few moments later, you're outside of the library, and at a bus stop. in the corner of your eye you catch someone that looks almost exactly like jisung, but you think you're just seeing things.

when you get back home, the lights are still on. your feet drag your tired body to your bed and you flop onto it as sleep starts to take over your body. you realize that you're alone on the bed, that jisung isn't there, but sleep hits your head before you can even think about it.

 

\---

 

jisung gets into a fight during work. he comes back home with some bruises and a bleeding nose. honestly, he can't even remember what happened. he doesn't even know why he fought that guy in the first place.

when he opens your bedroom door, he finds you fast asleep at your desk. your lamp is still on. he sighs to himself and walks over to your bed to take your blanket, then walks over to you to drape it over you. he doesn't forget to plant a kiss on your head.

jisung doesn't want you to see him like this when you wake up. he leaves you alone in your room and takes himself to the bathroom, where he attempts to clean himself up.

the water sizzles at his bruised skin. he winces, but keeps going. he's still not sure why he got into a fight. he finds it funny. he laughs at himself.

he makes his way to the kitchen, where he decides to make some food before dozing off. he hasn't eaten since yesterday.

making eggs isn't easy when your body doesn't want to cooperate. he stumbles around a bit, trying to move around the kitchen without making a mess. unfortunately, that doesn't work out for him. he picks up a plate from the dish rack, but his hand doesn't register how heavy the plate actually is. it smashes onto the floor.

\---

when you wake up, it's because of the sound of glass shattering. you realize that you fell asleep at your desk last night. the digital clock in front of you shows the time in bright red. 02:08.

you turn around to see that jisung isn't in bed. that's not right; he should be home by now. oddly enough, you feel the weight of your blanket on you. weird. you didn't put that there.

in the kitchen, you find someone bent down on the ground, picking up shards of glass and putting them into a plastic bag for disposal. his face is almost unrecognizable from his red nose and the bruises at his temple, but you know exactly who it is.

"hannie?"

he turns around and looks up, tears swelling his eyes. his hands are now littered with cuts from the broken glass.

"baby.. i'm sorry i woke you up- i- i'll clean this up." he says, going back to picking up the glass so he can avoid your gaze. he's embarrassed. he didn't mean to wake you up. he sniffles a little, but that doesn't stop him.

you can feel your heart break at the sight of him like this. it's all too much for you to take in — the glass, the bruises, everything.

"stop that. stop." you say. "stop acting like everything's fine. like you can handle all this. you're clearly not okay!"

he stares at you with wide eyes.

"it's because i've been ignoring you, isn't it?" you say quietly.

a tear rolls down his cheek. he gulps. it's all true, and you know it.

you sit down in front if him. "i'm sorry. it's- it's school and my mom being sick and i really just can't handle all of this. i didn't want you to get in the way and i didn't want you involved because i didn't want you to worry but-" you get cut off by the taste of your own tears on your lips. salty. "i'm sorry. it's my fault. you don't have to forgive me right now."

you're both staring straight into each other's eyes. through the glare of your own tears and his, somehow both of you make the same move. you move towards each other and embrace each other in a tight hug. now the both of you are sitting on the floor, surrounded by bits of glass. jisung's smushing his face into the crook of your neck. you're doing the same.

"i missed you." jisung whispers, his voice cracking through all the tears. "you have no idea how lonely i felt."

you bring a hand up to muffle your cries. it hurts. it hurts to know how ignorant you've been, that through your own troubles you've forgotten how much love jisung's been neglected of.

"i'm so sorry. i love you. i've never not loved you. i miss you too. i'm sorry. i'm sorry i hurt you like this. i'm sorry you had to go through this. i love you." the words spill out your mouth and jisung has to shush you with his soft voice just so you'd shut up. he hugs you tighter and you realize how long it's been since you've held each other like this. like your life depended on it.

you both looked hopeless and dumb and ugly but you didn't care. he needed you and you needed him. the glass didn't matter. the bruises didn't matter. school didn't matter. jisung was the most important thing in the world to you, and the fact that you almost forgot about him made you sick.

after a series of long, tight hugs and hair stroking and whispers of sweet nothings, jisung pulled himself away from you. he looked into your tear-stained eyes and you looked into his. "can you kiss me?" he asks.

"where?"

"everywhere."

you giggle. he giggles back.

you cup his soft, swollen cheeks in your hands and pull him to you, letting your lips travel across his face. beautiful, you think to yourself. you kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips. oh, his lips. you missed them. you missed him. you missed everything about him.

"baby." you call out as you rest your forehead on his, your noses rubbing against each other.

"hmm?" jisung hums amidst his giggles.

"i love you."

"i know."

"do you.. still love me?"

"i still love you. i have never not loved you."

you smile to yourself. "can we clean up and go to sleep now?"

jisung laughs. he pulls you to his chest and plants a kiss in your hair. "of course, baby."

you don't clean up the glass that night. you both decide to do that when you wake up. you help jisung with the bits of glass in his hands and wrap them in some cloth. it looks funny. jisung doesn't mind. he takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom, where you both instantly fall into position, under the warmth of your blanket. it's been a while since you've actually cuddled together. this time, you're the big spoon. his face is smushed in your chest and your nose is poking at his hair. it tickles.

"baby~" 

you hum back in response.

"i love you."

"i love you more, hannie. to the moon and back."

you feel him smile into your shirt. in just a few moments, you've drifted off to sleep. you swear that you felt jisung leave one last kiss on your lips before he fell asleep in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! quick a/n. feel like there's too many fics where the persona's the one being mistreated, and i wanted to change up that perspective. sometimes we forget to show how much we love the people around us, and we don't really know how that can affect them. some people need to feel that love — not everyone knows it's there. they need to be reminded that people love them. so.. spread the love! y'all probably don't know me and i most probably don't know you either, but please know that someone loves you!!! sorry for ending on such a sappy note!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaa
> 
> side side a/n. this short actually evolved from a similar han jisung fic i posted on tumblr. if you'd like to read that one, please let me know!!


End file.
